


All these words I don't just say

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 15 codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Love Confessions, M/M, Purgatory, that damn prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520546
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	All these words I don't just say

Monsters and Leviathans are coming from everywhere, not giving Castiel the luxury of a break between one wave and the other. He hasn't had the thrill of a battle for eons, especially one this big, one that seems will never end, the blossom hidden in his coat. He falters for a moment when he hears Dean's prayer, clear as a day and it's like a breath of fresh air. It feels like seven years ago, when Dean last prayed to him, the longing much stronger than back then. He kills the last werewolf and runs before another wave attacks. He's not what he used to be, his grace diminishing the more he blasts a creature, and he can feel the fatigue that comes with a fight, but that also means that the inhabitants of this place won't be able to track him with it, and that's a relief.

When he's sure nobody followed him, Castiel leans on a tree, sliding down to sit on its roots. He takes deep breaths, Dean's prayer going over and over in his head.

_I should've stopped you._

_I forgive you. Of course I forgive you._

He's been there for twenty minutes, when he sees him.

«Dean» he calls.

The gun cocks, but is lowered in an instant when he sees Castiel.

«Cas?» he says, relieved, «You made it»

He tells Dean what happened, taking the blossom from the inside pocket of his coat, and saying that they should hurry because the monsters can still be after him, but Dean stops a moment.

«Ok, Cas, I need to say something»

«You don't have to say it» Castiel reassures him, «I heard your prayer» _I felt it_.

They stare at each other a little too long before Castiel walks away towards the portal Michael opened. He can feel Dean's eyes on him, his longing more accentuated now that they're reunited, his soul pulsing with something Castiel doesn't want to name. Not now at least.

\---

Dean sits at the table, a glass of whiskey in his hands.

«Hey» he says.

Castiel smiles one of his barely-there smiles Dean likes.

They sit in silence for a while as Dean sips his whiskey.

«Look, what I wanted to say back there-» Dean starts but Castiel stops him.

«Dean, my grace may be weak, but trust me when I tell you,» he puts his hand on Dean's, intertwining their fingers, «I know»

Dean stares at their hands, then Castiel, sees the love in his eyes and feels it being reflected in his.

«Dude,» he laughs, partly to break the tension and partly because he feels so fucking happy right now, «did you just Han Solo me?»

Castiel's smile only grows bigger, «Maybe»

Dean wants to kiss him.

Sam rounds the corner of the kitchen and they both focus on him.

«Did she leave?»

«Yeah» Sam says, defeated.

«Sorry»

Sam walks closer, «That was our, uh, chance to stop Chuck, but what Chuck showed me, what would happen if we trapped him I believed him» he exhales, «I still do»

Dean stares at his brother, then says, «Well, that's good enough for me»

«Okay, uh, so, what now?»

«Well, Chuck's gone, but he'll be back»

Sam nods, «If we can't kill him or trap him»

«Well then» Dean says, determined, «we find another way»

Together.


End file.
